


she’s the prettiest girl at the party, and she can prove it with a solid right hook

by imposterhuman



Series: pride ficlets 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Sharon Carter (Marvel), Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Snark, beating each other up as a sign of affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Sharon knew that sparring with the Black Widow wasn’t her best idea, but she’d be damned if she wasn’t going to see it through. Though, she didn’t know how much she’d actually beseeing,considering the black eye Natasha had given her with her right hook.
Relationships: Sharon Carter/Natasha Romanov
Series: pride ficlets 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788655
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	she’s the prettiest girl at the party, and she can prove it with a solid right hook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> enjoy!!

Sharon knew that sparring with the Black Widow wasn’t her best idea, but she’d be damned if she wasn’t going to see it through. Though, she didn’t know how much she’d actually be  _ seeing _ , considering the black eye Natasha had given her with her right hook. 

Sharon picked herself off the ground with a groan. “Okay,  _ ow _ ,” she said, poking the bone and feeling for a break, partly to be dramatic, and partly because Natasha packed a lot of power in her punches. “You know, if you’re mad at me, you can just tell me. You don’t have to break my face.”

Natasha snorted, the equivalent of raucous laughter for her. “Block better,” she instructed, something playful in her voice. “And then I won’t. Come on, again.”

“This was a mistake,” Sharon huffed. She obligingly put her fists back up, taking light steps as she waited for Natasha to attack first. Natasha flew in with a jab that was almost a blur, but Sharon neatly sidestepped, trying to use Natasha’s momentum against her to land a punch.

“You were the one who asked me to spar,” Natasha reminded her, snapping a roundhouse kick into her unprotected ribs. “Watch your left side.”

Sharon rolled her eyes. Taking a breath, she darted in for an attack of her own, landing only one glancing hit of the several she’d attempted. While Sharon was a strong fighter, Natasha was in a league of her own when it came to hand to hand. Sharon didn’t have the muscle to overwhelm her or the speed to beat her at her own game, so she was stuck being batted around until Natasha tired of playing with her. The other woman was a little like a cat in that way, toying with her prey. Sharon was  _ not  _ pleased to be the prey in this scenario, but she couldn’t argue with the facts. 

Keeping her eyes warily on Natasha’s fists, Sharon tried a leg sweep, expecting it to fail. Surprisingly, Natasha let herself be tumbled, but she pulled Sharon to the ground with her. Despite being disoriented by the unexpected fall, Sharon twisted so that she landed on top, straddling Natasha’s hips and pinning her down. She wasn’t  _ completely  _ incompetent at fighting, after all.

“Does this mean I win?” she asked cockily.

Natasha raised an eyebrow, looking for all the world like she was right where she wanted to be, instead of pinned to a sparring mat. “You tell me,” she said. Sharon could feel Natasha’s muscles tensing underneath her and knew that she was about to lose her advantage.

It was with resignation that her back hit the mat, Natasha flipping them over in the space of a second. Sharon wrapped her legs around Natasha’s waist, trying to unbalance the other woman, but Natasha was unmoveable. Defeated, she propped herself up on her elbows and grinned at Natasha. Now that the spar was won (by Natasha, as usual), there was no need for any animosity.

“I still win,” said Sharon, winking at Natasha.

Natasha wrinkled her nose in confusion. “I have you pinned down,” she pointed out.

“Exactly,” Sharon smirked and levered herself up, pressing her lips to Natasha’s. Natasha tasted like sweat and a little like blood from where Sharon had landed a hit earlier, but her kiss was as deceptively sweet as ever. Sharon melted into it, letting Natasha push her back down against the mat, their hair tangling together and Natasha’s curls tickling Sharon’s cheeks. It was a slow kind of kiss, no less satisfying for it, and Sharon decided that if all their spars ended like this, she’d train with Natasha every day for the rest of her life.

“I still beat you,” Natasha panted when they separated, her cheeks flushed and lips swollen.

Sharon smiled lazily. “We both won,” she countered. Natasha tipped her head in concession. “Now, get back here and kiss me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> and that's a wrap on this year's pride ficlets (shhh i know its july and this is late but i meant to post it in june i swear)!! happy pride to everyone and remember: be gay do crimes
> 
> comments and kudos make me happy :))
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
